


hmu sometime, will you?

by DidiNyx (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anger, Bad Flirting, Banter, Cussing, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Jealousy, Memes, Poor Yahaba Shigeru, Team Dynamics, Team Fluff, it's seijoh loving hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DidiNyx
Summary: “I challenged you! Remember!?”Oh no. By the look of all the player’s faces, including Yahaba himself, he probably shouldn’t have mentioned that.OR, Yahaba is jealous that Iwa and Kyoutani have exchanged phone numbers and now chaos ensures within the Seijoh team. Watari accidentally started it, Hana continues to shamelessly make fun of the whole thing.





	hmu sometime, will you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ari and Marina](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ari+and+Marina).

> why did i start with these fools as the beginning of my official prompts??? honestly, i just love this team-
> 
> also I gift this to my fellow haikyuu friends who share an amazing instagram group chat with me haha not this work specfically or anything, but y'all deserve a shout out and i'll be making these with you in mind!!

“You know, for 3rd years, our youngest members are really showing you up,” Watari joked, grabbing a water bottle before he adjusted his knee pads on the cold gym floor.

Yahaba and Oikawa scoffed as Kindaichi chuckled, being one of the youngest players mentioned. “You know, Kunimi and I actually know how to keep our mouths shut once in a while.”

“I find it unfair that I was dragged into this,” Iwa said offhandedly, and Oikawa immediately started bickering to him that they were a pair and thus if Oikawa was considered lame than Iwa had to be too. “You’re in this relationship forever, now, Iwa-chan, you absolutely have no choice.” Matsu and Hana started cackling, and Hana dropped the volleyball he was holding. The combined noise earned them a pointed look from Kunimi.

“You don’t have to remind me, Shittykawa!” They started arguing. Kunimi smiled faintly as Watari looked as if he regretted mentioning anything to the somewhat pretentious captain.

Yahaba turned to Kyoutani, who just looked frustrated simply witnessing his senpais go at it as the younger players looked smug. “You know, they’re technically making fun of us too.”

Kyoutani simply grunted.

Yahaba frowned at his glaring and sighed. “Us second years deserve some praise, don’t you think?”

“It’s whatever to me.”

“How come you’re never passionate about the right things?” Yahaba crossed his arms half-heartedly as his gaze fixed on Oikawa almost with jealousy.

Turning quickly to Yahaba with a glare, Kyoutani clenched his jaw. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Geez! Don’t get so offended.” Yahaba smoothed his shirt out indifferently and raised an eyebrow at his high strung peer. “All I’m saying is, loosen up a little. We’re going to replace our senpais one day, and that’s stress enough, I mean we’re the middle group. Might as well have fun.”

Fun was probably not even in Kyoutani’s dictionary. He always looked-- well, like a Mad Dog, Oikawa’s nickname for the second year that somehow didn’t earn him with a bloody nose (or worse, for the matter).

What was Yahaba going to do with him?

After another practice match finished, Yahaba-- still determined to figure out how to deal with Kyoutani-- went up to Oikawa. It was the best choice in Yahaba's mind, Oikawa was the best senpai (despite the team's relentless teasing), and besides that was Yahaba's "gossip buddy". Kyoutani didn't give up the tough guy act throughout practice, and if there's anyone to bring out the best in the team, it's Tooru.

“Oi, how do you deal with him?” Yahaba tilted his head toward Kyoutani, who looked like he wanted to punch Matsu and Hana in the face for crowding him and laughing too hard in his presence. Yeah, what a guy.

Oikawa shrugged. “Why don’t you ask Iwa? He’s the one Kyoutani respects. He even has his number.”

Yahaba gasped so loudly that everyone else in the gym stopped what they were doing. “IWA AND KYO SHARE NUMBERS??”

Looks of confusion met Iwa, whereas Kyoutani’s eyes remained on Yahaba with more than just slight irritation.

“Um, yes…?” Iwa said, hesitantly, rubbing his neck. “I mean it’s not like we text on a daily…”

“No, indeed,” Oikawa said almost posessively, scoffing.

_But still!_ Yahaba thought, _that is an impressive feat_. Gaping, he ran up to Kyoutani. “Give me your number!”

“What?? Fuck off.” He tried to shove Yahaba away, but the latter was persistent.

“C’mon! We’re both second years and besides I have everyone else’s number!”

“Why the fuck do you care!?” Kyoutani growled.

“Because! You’re not even active in the group chat!” Yahaba whined.

“And?” Kyoutani growled, grabbing Yahaba’s wrist.

“How the hell am I supposed to be an amazing future senpai here if I can’t even communicate with all my players? Damn, stop being so stubborn!”

Kyoutani seemed to lose some of the heat in his anger, but still glared and made sure Yahaba wasn’t so close. Maybe he was having flashbacks to when Yahaba shoved him into a wall.

“_You’re_ the stubborn one.” Oh, he had the nerve to make a childish comeback!

“Gaah!” Yahaba threw his hands in the air. “Iwa, how did you manage!?”

“Iwa-san challenged me--” Kyoutani began.

“_I_ challenged you! Remember!?”

Oh no. By the look of all the player’s faces, including Yahaba himself, he probably shouldn’t have mentioned that. There was a stretch of silence in the gym, interrupted only by Hana dropping a volleyball in shock (actually, this was the second time today, now Yahaba was convinced he was doing this on purpose).

Yahaba was usually really good at standing his ground against those much more intimidating than him (I mean c'mon, having a pretty face only did so much), but he had to admit to himself that when Kyoutani closed the distance between them he felt the urge to run and hide. 

Now Kyoutani and Yahaba's foreheads almost touched. ("HA! GAAAY!" Matsu called from across the room. The two in question blatantly ignored this comment.) Kyoutani said simply: "Out of all the annoying fucking third years, I have to say, you really test my goddamn patience."

"Good," Yahaba huffed defiantly. "Now give me your damned phone."

Kyoutani must've realized there'd be no changing the third year's mind, because he exhaled a lengthy sigh and muttered curses under his breath as he handed the phone over.

Yahaba smirked triumphantly. He touched the homescreen button-- and immediately almost threw the phone at Kyoutani's face. "You absolute bitch," he snapped, "UNLOCK THE DAMN PHONE WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!"

Let's just say a lot of chasing was involved, both Iwa and Watari (being the responsible teammates) trying to split them up where as Oikawa, Matsu and Hana (being the trolls craving entertainment) recorded the whole thing on their phones. When Iwa unlocked Kyoutani's phone (which earned another pout from both Yahaba and Oikawa), Yahaba saved his number and even texted himself just so Kyoutani would be annoyed. Said pissed off Mad Dog flipped Yahaba off.

Yahaba smiled as sweetly as he could. "Hit me up some time, would you?" He blew an exaggerated, sarcastic kiss.

Kyoutani choked on his water bottle.

**Author's Note:**

> opinion time! since these are prompts and thus not full-fledged stories is the simplistic writing here ok or should i try to be more detailed? i mean i know they're just self-indulgent and for Coping™ but still!
> 
> btw you gotta give it to matsu and hana credit for being adored in the fandom despite barely being in the anime lol we stan 2 meme kings (seijoh is the most memey team and you can fight me on this)


End file.
